


早安荷包蛋

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 短打練習的小甜餅2wink的假日早晨





	早安荷包蛋

窗外朝陽和煦，窗光明媚。

周末理應是個適合補眠的日子，但葵日向卻不這麼想。

比起放鬆地躺在床鋪上睡回籠覺，他更喜歡無聲無息地溜到寶貝弟弟的枕邊，露出無比滿足——雖然在他人眼裡看來簡直是癡漢——的笑容，或是趁對方意識矇矓睜開雙眼時湊上去親兩口，然後欣賞他思考般的微微皺眉，最後卻還是翻了個身睡回去的可愛模樣。

嗯——果然假日的早晨就應該這樣過！

日向心滿意足的點了點頭，確認裕太再度陷入夢境中後悄悄起身，前往廚房準備早餐。

對於偶像兼高中生的他們而言，能有個悠閒的假日是再難得不過的機會，因此對於自家弟弟的賴床行為從來就沒有不滿過，反而還覺得這樣的對方就像慵懶的小貓似的，十分可愛。  
糟糕，除了用可愛形容裕太以外，他好像已經想不出其他詞彙了……啊，不過某些時候裕太也會特別帥氣呢，雖然通常是伴隨著可愛發生的……

邊煎著荷包蛋邊在腦內開小劇場的日向被自己的笨蛋哥哥想法分了神，當一股淡淡的焦味飄向他的腦神經，他才猛然驚覺蛋早該翻了面。

「哇啊……都焦一大塊了……」

沒辦法了，這只能自己吃了吧。慌張地將蛋的另一面處理好後，日向一把鏟起那有些悽慘的荷包蛋，並將煎壞了的那面朝下，放入自己的餐盤，再打入一顆蛋。

他望向時鐘，八點過四十分，裕太通常都要九點半過後才會帶著起床氣的迷糊臉從房間出來洗漱，他有充足的時間為對方做一份營養豐盛的早餐。

另一顆荷包蛋完美起鍋，日向從冷藏庫摸出一袋吐司，取出兩片抹上少許奶油，整齊排放好後送進烤箱——家裡的烤箱不夠大，先製作的那份會因為時間關係比較不好吃吧？趁等待的空檔切菜的日向這麼想著，手中的小黃瓜俐落地在砧板上滾動。

清脆的提示音響起，擦乾剛處理完番茄的雙手，烤箱一打開是熟悉的香氣，他滿意地欣賞著自己的傑作，並擺上切好的食材以及火腿、起司片。

抬頭再度確認時間，已經快九點了，桌上準備完成的餐點彷彿不斷擊打他空空如也的胃袋，咕嚕咕嚕。

日向凝視那份閃閃發亮的三明治，一瞬間露出了複雜的表情，但隨後便被毅然取代，他閉起雙眼痛苦地扭頭：

「不行，我早就決定好要和裕太君一起吃早餐的……而且我最喜歡的是裕太君，才不會這麼容易就被誘惑……」

「大哥，你在幹嘛？」

用單手摀住半邊臉的日向聽到意外的聲音後愣愣地抬起頭，幾秒鐘前才被提到名字的那個人此時正倚在門框旁，眉頭微微蹙起，帶了點無奈的看著他。

「裕太君？今天這麼早起？哇啊還是聽到了哥哥充滿熱情的告白所以被感動得從床上爬起來了……」

「並沒有，只是聞到早餐的香味罷了，而且大哥一個人不知道在廚房自言自語什麼，想睡也睡不著吧。」本來只是開玩笑的說法，日向聽完卻露出一個自責的表情：「是我吵到了裕太君嗎……抱歉，從現在開始會很安靜的！所以裕太君再睡回去也沒關……」

「都說是因為早餐了吧！真是的，大哥是笨蛋嗎？」煩躁地打斷對方，不知道為什麼，每次看到過分為自己著想的哥哥，心中某處的不愉快便會猛然升起。  
「哥哥我可不是笨蛋喔！如果是的話都是因為裕太君太可愛了……嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯？？？」

一個箭步上前捂住那張又在吐出意義不明話語的嘴，瞥了一眼桌上那份剛做好的三明治後，嘆了口氣，在粉紅餐盤面前的座位坐下。

「咦？裕太君，那邊是我的位子喔？」

「沒關係吧？反正今天我已經餓得受不了了，那麼這份早餐就歸我啦，大哥再自己烤一份吧。」

捧起那有點軟化的吐司，裕太無視了身邊人的阻止一口咬下——

「嗚啊！？荷包蛋為什麼焦掉了啊？」

「所以才說不要吃的嘛……本來想讓裕太吃到最完美的早餐的……」

看著哥哥快哭出來的臉，裕太反而覺得有些好笑。

「沒關係啦，既然是大哥做的就不會難吃。」再度吃進一口，裕太回答。

「而且大哥不是要和我一起吃早餐嗎？再不快點我就要自己吃完了喔？」

聽到這裡，日向才如接上線的木偶般開始手忙腳亂地取出吐司抹上奶油。

「啊啊啊裕太君拜託再等等我一下！先、先不要吃！啊對了！冰箱裡有牛奶裕太君先喝一點好嗎？」

嘴角噙著一抹惡作劇成功的微笑，滿意的收穫日向焦急的反應，他的起床氣頓時消失得無影無蹤。

其實早餐的味道，根本飄不過他房間關上的木門。

只是不想讓對方獨自一人坐在餐桌前寂寞而已。

裕太起身，走向那個在烤箱前蹦蹦跳跳的人，從後面一把抱住。

嗯——果然假日的早晨就應該這樣過。

聞著那與自己身上相似的氣味，裕太心滿意足的點了點頭。


End file.
